sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Qadirah, Clan Demargo
Qadirah is a wandering warrioress hailing from Nagi. As yet she has no companions but Silent Strike, her friend-slash-pet Ouk, a predatory bird. Recently become a retainer for Nasiri Gejalli, to provide various tactical-related jobs. Her current home port is the Pleasure Palace of Nar Shaddaa, though she tends to stay on her ship, the Blue Dwarf, as a matter of preference. History In the Beginning Born in the year 13 BBY, before dawn on Benduday of the second week of the eighth month, Qadirah grew like any other Nagai of Clan Demargo. She was raised to adhere to honor and proficiency in battle. Shortly after she came of age, she joined her fellow Nagai in fighting the Alliance in 4 ABY. She was just one of the Nagai invading a planet named Horvath, battling the inhabitants who called themselves Jo'Bril, and though in that battle she earned no particular distinction, the call of blood rang loudly in her ears. The Call of Battle Her first foe slain in battle was a Jo'Bril on a colony world, Kerash. He was young; likely not much older than she. Neither were in positions of particular tactical importance, as young as they were, but Qadirah didn't care. She was part of a scouting party that caught a Jo'Bril scouting party unawares, and the battle was brief, but it remained forever etched in her memory. She was almost slain by her counterpart, but even as he drove a blade into her side, her own found his neck. After awakening in a medical facility, she was chastised for forgoing her blaster--then congratulated for her bravery. In the wake of a long and bloody war with the Jo'Bril, her people settled on a world they named Larka, though settling had no appeal for Qadirah. Jo'Bril still held Nagi, a victory they trumpeted across the sector. The Nagai banded together under a man named Shar, an accomplished warrior from an old family who persuaded even the eldest and roughest to listen. As with much of the rest of the Nagi, Qadirah joined her countrymen in following Shar to liberate Nagi from the Jo'Bril. The battles were many and the victories achieved with blood and loss, but achieved they were. In the end, though they couldn't fully eradicate the Jo'Bril from Nagi, they took back their home world. The Future After reclaiming Nagi, there was the obvious question: "What now?" Qadirah, neither farmer nor politician nor artist, had little to offer the rebuilding of a world. She turned to the honing of her craft, to the expansion of her mind, even going so far as to obtaining and adopting an Ouk, a type of predatory bird native to certain well-sheltered forests and islands renowned for being intelligent and cunning. Even that couldn't keep her on Nagi. So she turned to the rest of the universe, deciding to explore as much of it as she could, see all she could see. After wandering aimlessly, Qadirah heard about a place called Nar Shaddaa, a crossroads of sorts, of lights, money, and opportunity. Where a woman might just find a job that would let her see even more, do even more. So she spent the last credits she could to transport herself and Silent Strike, her Ouk, to Nar Shaddaa. The Employer Shortly after her arrival, she caught the attention of Nasiri Gejalli, something of an underworld lord, acquirer of illicit goods and services, and purveyor of any pleasures one could wish. He offered her money, gear, and a ship, to become his loyal retainer. After making sure they both understood what her duties would--and would not--entail, she agreed. Gallery Emblem_of_Clan_Demargo.png|Emblem of Clan Demargo Qadirah with Bow.png 07.png Quiet Hunter.png|Quiet Hunter Silent Strike.png|Silent Strike The_Blue_Dwarf.jpg|The Blue Dwarf, a heavily-customized vessel RP Hooks Clan Demargo, Qadirah Clan Demargo, Qadirah Clan Demargo, Qadirah Category:Underworld Characters Category:Warriors